Melody
by akatsukireunites
Summary: Akashi has always been bored by his life. Until he meets a young musician who teaches him the joy of living. A sad and beautiful tale between a boy who no one understands and a boy who expresses his emotions through music. Read to see how their relationship blossoms. Story set in England, Akashi POV. AkaKuro only.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, nor any of Shakespeare's works!**

**Setting: England, 1800s**

_"It is my soul that calls upon my name._

_How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night,_

_Like softest music to attending ears!" _

_- Romeo from Romeo and Juliet (Act II, Scene 2)_

I never did like William Shakespeare, nor cared for any of his works. To me, he was nothing but an overrated fool. Yet, even so, my father hires a private tutor for me to learn about his silly plays. You see, my family is wealthy, at the very top of our wondrous city. People know more about my family and its history more than I know about myself. Its rather foolish to think how wealth sets an individual's status in life, but who am I to complain? To my glorious father, I am his descendant, _his honor_. I must be perfect, well-rounded, and athletic; his proper gentleman he can boast about. As a son of an Earl, I have expectations that are to be followed before I was even born. To learn all the sciences, to recite famous plays and quotes from memory, to breathe philosophy of our age, and to seek the mysteries of the arts. My father once told me that a well respected job was a doctor._ To be able to cure diseases and illnesses is such a prideful thing_, he would claim in utter fascination. Obviously, I knew him better. He would feed me the joys of becoming part of the medical profession by bringing in physicians as guests and have them speak to me, as a way for them to somehow influence me to be interested in that field. I am not one who thought far ahead of my future, to me, it isn't as important. You would think a boy like myself would be grateful for the riches I am surrounded with, and would smile and nod like a clueless child who does as his parents ask of him, but you are terribly wrong. I am not the type who would be swayed so easily. Even ask the women who visit my father's balls and dinners, they would try to flirt with me, both old and young women, but I would ignore them, no regard to their feelings. Living my life is nothing but scheduled boredom. The same events, procedures, repeated day after day.

As sat here in our home's library, I half-listened to Sir Edward's (or was it Edmund?) lecture about the impact of the last scene of _Romeo & Juliet. _It began raining outside, the curtains swaying as wind blew in. The library had a dark, gloomy feel to it as the clouds moved to block the sun's light. The library was really quiet, except the sound of Sir Edwin's chattering echoing in the large room. How I wish for him to go! The library has always been my favorite place to settle in. Sitting amongst shelves of old, ancient books, possibly never opened, with surrounding wooden tables and the smell of saw-dust and old spice. It seemed as though his lecture would never truly end.

"And do you know why Romeo sacrifices his own life for her?"

"He kills himself because he does not want to part with his unintelligent and clueless Juliet, who is nothing but a bum and overly-dramatic girl."

"She is not described as that."

"But it is my opinion of her, therefore I gave it."

"Without your unnecessary opinion is much appreciated. Moving on..."

Ah! The joys of learning the Shakespearean plays! To speak what you think is but ridiculed. I am nothing but a victim of a society conformed by the norms of society. Free-thinkers were disapproved of. Never mind what you think, or what you want to be, just do as you father tells you (or at least it is in my case).

After a dreadfully long lecture, Sir Eddins finally bid farewell, with a promise to continue tomorrow. _I bid thee farewell, and go and never to return!_ Of course I didn't say that to him directly, I do know my bounds and wouldn't want to disrespect my father by displaying his son as a "troubled" boy who lacks decency. What a pain, to not even have laugh or two. Not even by myself.

Yes, I feel alone, but do not pity my loneliness. I never needed to someone to lean to or establish relationships. Friends of father and their sons try to befriend me, but I know its all really business. A former neighbor of ours had a young boy who you would call a childhood friend of mine. Our relations were strictly during our tutoring however. We had the same tutor who taught us and we became friends that way. However, during last supper, his family announced that they were relocating and they had sold their home to another family. The family was due to move in today.

My family is too prideful and loves to put on an act as the 'good' neighbors. We were to visit them today after they have settled in and welcome them. I would rather run out in the rain naked and drink two barrels of spoiled milk than to greet them. Its not that I dislike them or don't like meeting new people, but I would rather spend my day alone. The family is probably just another wealthy one, too arrogant and conceited just like any other. And those types are the ones I loathe. I would also say the same about my family as well, but it is my own family and I already do feel unfortunate to be born in it.

Father walked in the library, noticing me sitting on one of the wooden tables.

"Did Sir Eddie leave?"

Ah, so that was his name. Eddie. Sounds like a name for a body soap factory.

"Aye, a while ago."

"Then what are you lounging here for? Haven't I notified you that we will be visiting our new neighbors today?"

He did, once. But it was on a whim, just to show face in front of everyone last supper.

"I rather not go. You are just greeting them. I can greet them when we, god forbid, see each other outside when I get out of this house."

"Stop being dimwit, you are coming with us, do you understand?"

"A dimwit is incompetent to understand anything."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" he slammed his hands on the table I was sitting at, shaking it.

Father was in his fifties, his lack of hair, however, making him look much older. Yet, his tall and lean body, made him look ten years younger. When he yelled, he looked much older.

"I apologize. It was a joke, of course I'll attend the welcoming party."

It is enough that he disapproves of my actions most of the times, I don't have time for more of his silly lectures nor anger.

"Sometimes, Akashi, you need to know when it is time to joke and when it is not." he stormed outside of the room.

He was always like that, getting angry easily, losing patience with everyone. Ever since mother passed away, he became more emotional and impatient. And... he was so intent on my future that he constantly disregarded what _I_ wanted.

Thunder roared in the far distance, it was like a storm before an eventful day.

What kind of family would move in this weather? Are they mad?

I walked up to the long windows across from the table I have been sitting at. The window was creaked open and droplets of rain splattered all over my face and arms. I've always loved the rain, it was like it was cleansing the Earth. When it rains, do you see as much people on the streets as when it does not rain? Of course not, only those who love the rain would carefully trudge through it.

And it is now my time to trudge through it, where I must greet the unfortunate new neighbors. My father will probably try to get the man to do business with us and take control of him, just like our previous neighbor. My father worked as a banker, holding almost ninety percent of the banks in our city. He sought all opportunities, and grabbed at every chance that came his way.

I turned around and hurried downstairs to see my father wearing his hat by the door.

"What are you doing? Come on boy! Put on your hat and let us be on our way."

"As you wish father."

We walked out of the house, and the rain continued to pour down heavily. Running to the carriage, father quickly darted inside. He is definitely not one of those daring people who walk through the rain.

Hopping in, the carriage took us toward our new neighbors home. It wasn't as far, a good five minute walk, but of course father has to make an dramatic entrance. As we drew near, we can see a couple of servants unloading from a carriage parked in front of the home. Exiting the carriage, father dipped his head and called to them, "Good day! Is the new family in, I take?"

"Aye, sir."

Walking up their stairs, I followed father. He knocked on the door, softly. A young lady, possibly a servant, opened.

"We are the neighbors next door. We are here to greet the new neighbors. Shall we come in?"

And so we did. Their home wasn't as big as ours. I have been in it as a child numerous times, it had wide rooms, that no matter how many furniture you place, it will still feel empty and cold.

A man, wearing a long, faded trench coat, chubby, with a enormous smile that looked more frightening that happy, came to greet father. Welcoming us, he led us to the room close by. We sat down, and was immediately served tea.

"It is awfully nice of you to greet us from the very first day!"

"Ah, but of course! We must welcome our new neighbors who will be living alongside of us! We shall be nothing but friends, I hope?"

"Ah! Yes, yes!"

I drained out of their conversation. Old men, trying to please one another, with a hidden motive. Nothing but old fools.

"What profession, may I ask you work as?" my father asked.

Typical, he is already ready to pounce on his new prey.

"I am a musician, I play music for many famous Earls, Lords, even some of the princes of other countries." he smiled his toothy grin.

Father froze, I could barely contain my laughter. This was gold.

"A...A musician?" he finally said.

"Aye."

"W-well, isn't that an odd job you don't hear everyday."

The man chuckled, his belly bopping.

In a far room, I suddenly heard a soft melody playing.

Sir Kuroko noticing my expression explained, "Oh, that is my son. He is also an aspiring musician. Go on, if you like, and greet him."

I looked at father. He looked like he regretted coming here. _I told you._

He sighed, "Go on."

So I did. The sound came from the end of the hall. I opened the two large doors, and entered the room. It was a wide room, filled with all sorts of instruments. A board hanging on one of the walls had written music notes all over. In the far corner of the room, sat a boy with bright blue hair, fair-skinned, holding a violin. He was strumming his fingers on its strings, unaware of my presence. I watched him, silently.

He brought the violin to his shoulder, his chin supporting the other side of it, and closed his eye lids. He began playing.

It began as a soft tune, with increasing sound each second. His eyes closed, but filled with plain passion. He played melodies that were more beautiful than anything I have ever listened to. It was far more beautiful than a lovely lady or a dazzling rose. It was unique, simple, yet sweet-sounding. And familiar...

"Is that Mozart?" I interrupted.

The boy looked up. His eyes were the colors of the sea, bright but warm.

"No. It is Beethoven's piece." he said, simply.

How foolish of me. I only knew Mozart, and spouted it out before I was thinking.

"Oh, is that what it was. You sounded lovely."

He kept staring.

"Oh! The name is Akashi Seijirou. I came here with my father to welcome your family. We are your next door neighbors..."

I really wasn't good with speaking. I just had to get this over with, and finally go back to my haven, the library.

"Thank you for coming," he replied, politely. "My name is Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Nice to meet you."

He resumed playing, as I surveyed the room. There was piles of music books stacked around the room, with music sheets splattered all over the floor. I tapped my fingers on a drum near me, when I noticed a music sheet on a table with the title, "The Tempest." Picking it up, I walked back to where the blue eyed angel majestically sat.

"You are fond of William Shakespeare?"

He stopped playing, looking a bit annoyed to be interrupted twice.

"Some of his works are well done. I was going to write a song, inspired by his play, but I ended up not completing it..."

"How come? Realized that your inspiration was short lived?"

Kuroko frowned, "Nay. It is not the first time I gave up on a piece that I created."

"That is too bad. I thought you might continue it. What was my favorite part in _The Tempest_, again? Ah!"

I began reciting, my hands raised up in the air.

_"I am your wife, if you will marry me._

_If not, I'll die your maid."_

Kuroko softly laughed, as he watched me. I smiled at him, and continued.

_"To be your fellow_

_You may deny me, but I'll be your servant_

_Whether you will or no."_

Kuroko, setting his violin on his knees, was watching me, intrigued by my performance.

"That part was probably the only part I enjoyed out of all his silly plays."

"You dislike Shakespeare?" Kuroko asked, surprised.

"Aye. Despite me being able to recite his plays by memory, I never did like any of them. He made me realize that dreamers are hopeless."

"I don't think that was his intention."

"Is it not? Are you telling me that you are a hopeless romantic, Sir Kuroko?" I mocked him.

"That is not what I meant."

Ignoring that, "Or do you mean you do not know the meaning of love, my blue angel?" I leaned toward him, grinning.

I knew his kind, the shy, timid boys who had a inner inspiring self hidden inside of him. Sitting with his instrument on the chair, he looked innocent, a proper young boy. He probably was the kind who listens obediently, or is easily manipulated.

Kuroko leaned back, "I do know."

"Tsk Tsk. So you got yourself a lover, I take? Did your relationship blossom like Romeo's and Juliet's and then she poisoned herself for you?"

"No-"

"I was kidding, oh how easy it is to tease you!" I laughed, straightening.

A knock sounded, followed by the door opening. Father stood in the doorway, looking disappointed, flustered, and in a hurry. Taking off his hat, he wiped the sweat from his wrinkled forehead. Kuroko's father stood behind him, unaware of my father's troubled look. I tried not to burst out laughing.

"Alright, Akashi! We are leaving!"

Kuroko's father begged, "But you must stay for dinner, my wife has been preparing dinner for you! You are our honored guests!"

"Another time, we do need to go."

Father snapped his fingers at me, motioning me to follow him as he hurried out the door.

"I'll see you around." I told Kuroko before following my wretched father.

Thunder roared in the far distance.

**Note1:** I am not sure if I will continue this story, for now I am just experimenting. If you guys enjoyed it, tell me and I will make sure to update it ASAP

**Edit**: I decided to continue this story :)...also there was a mistake that I fixed that has to do with family name, apparently Kuroko and Akashi is the family name, not their given names. So if I address Kuroko's father, it will be Sir Kuroko. (thanks IcefireEclipse for the clarification).

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow." _

_― William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet_

**The Next Day**

_""Peace? I hate the word as I hate hell and all Montagues." _This sentence established the scene by emphasizing the feud between the two families..."

Sir Eddie returned this morning, after greeting my father. He continued his lecture about _Romeo & Juliet,_ only today focusing on the feud between the two lover's family. How ironic, I thought. It is almost the same between my own family and the family that moved in next door.

It was a bright sunny day, too beautiful to be wasting time indoors. I looked out the windows on the other side of where we were seated. The sun was high, and the morning air was moist. I even asked Sir Eddie if we could take our lesson outside, but he quickly disagreed, whining about some allergy of his.

"Now please turn the page and read the line above." he instructed.

_"If music be the food of love, play on."_

The word music brought back memories of the boy I met yesterday. I did mock him about love and the meaning of such a word yesterday. Now my actions seemed more foolish to me. Did he play music for the purpose of love? Or _what_ was his reason?

_No matter_, I thought, I shall ask him at dinner today.

The lesson continued.

* * *

**Later**

After instructing me to pick out quotes from the play that struck me the most, Sir Eddie bid me farewell, taking his briefcase with him.

_How will I be able to pick out quotes that struck me, if I strongly dislike the play itself? _I thought. Nothing 'struck' me but its stupidity and its emphasis on young, tragic love.

Collecting my papers and books, I set them on the side of table, before exiting the room. One of the servants who were dusting the living room, looked up to see me passing. She yelped in surprise. Blushing, she excused herself and scurried passed me. I stared after her.

Her name was Annie, I think. We always had maids come and go, so names were not so important. At least not to me. Annie, or whatever she was called, was always timid around me. She avoided me whenever I was in her presence. I bet she fancies me. That is too bad for her, since it would clearly not work out. She was a servant and I was a son of an Earl. It would be just like Romeo and Juliet's tragic love, I thought grimly. But she was a nice young lady, so I didn't bother her. It was normal for women to take an interest in me, but I never really cared for them. They were only after looks and wealth. Or most of them searching for their prince charming. They all bored me, and I tried to cut my ties with any of them.

Father walked out of his study, noticing me.

"Akashi, there you are. Are you done with your lesson today?"

"Aye."

"Good, Dr. Bennet is coming over. I expect you to listen intently to his instruction today."

Wonderful. Another doctor visit. Does he not know that I did not want to see any of them?

"Aye."

Once again, I walked back to the library and waited for this doctor. If only I had the courage to tell my father that I did not want to be a doctor, nor have any interest in that field. But if he would ask me then _what I did want_, and if I had thought about my future, then I would be completely speechless since I did not even know myself.

After a long, dreadful lecture about the human body and its reactions against chemicals, the doctor departed with a promise to father that he shall return if we needed him again. It was nighttime, and the dinner was drawing near.

How sad that I could not go outside today! When I felt like going out, my day suddenly became filled with scheduled lectures and events my father had filled for me.

I suddenly reminded myself that I needed to complete the assignment Sir Eddie asked of me. What perfect timing! I could ask my Shakespearean lover, Kuroko, for advice.

I walked toward the dining room and sat on the far end of the table, opposite where my father usually sat. It is not because I thought he emitted a repulsive odor, only that i did not want him to try to draw me into his conversations when he is chatting with his guests.

I heard the main door open, with my father yelling, "Welcome, welcome!"

The guests filed in and were led to where I was sitting. Looking at my father's expression, I quickly stood up and went to greet them.  
"Good day, Sir."

Kuroko and his family have arrived. His mother, this time, was with them. She was wearing a red, velvet coat, and jewelry strung all over her. For a family of musicians, they appeared wealthier that I had imagined.

Kuroko was standing beside them, awkwardly. He looked like he did not wish to be here.

You and me both.

They were seated, as other guests soon began to arrive. Kuroko sat across me.

"Hello." I greeted him. He nodded, looking away.

Wasn't he a shy one!  
The dinner went on as usual. Father initiating topics to be discussed, while trying to keep everyone's attention on him. He would welcome praises and ignore opinions he did not agree with.

At one point, Kuroko's father was talking about how he was to play for one of the balls an Earl in Scotland was hosting.

"Is that right? Well, good for you!" my father forced out.

"Ah, many thanks! It was an honor."

"My lil Kuroko is also entering a competition that is being hosted at that ball." His mother chimed in.

I looked at Kuroko. His head was bent down, his face red.

Grinning, I playfully kicked his leg under the table. Kuroko looked up at me, scowling.

"However, they are asking only duets to enter, and my poor Kuroko needs to find a partner. But he is too shy and has but a few friends..."

I started giggling silently, my hands covering my mouth. Kuroko was now glaring at me.

This was surprising for me. I haven't had a good laugh in quite a while. For once in a very long time, I actually enjoyed having dinner with father and his guests.

After supper, the guests thanked us for the meal and exited.

I was about to escape to my bedroom, when father's voice stopped me. He was standing by the door he just closed after the guests.

"I forgot to tell you. I have signed you up for the National Science Fair that is being hosted in London this year. It will be such a grand opportunity for you. I expect you to prepare for it, so make sure you are paying close attention to all of the doctors I bring to you."

"A science fair? Why a science fair?" I asked, incredulously.

It was a ridiculous question and I knew better than to ask him, but i could not will myself to stay silent.

"Why? If you were to win it, it would be a great addition to our family's reputation!"

Does he really care more about reputation than his own son's feelings?

The last thing I needed was to enter into a science fair. It would be too much work, and I wasn't interested in putting in any of my energy for it. Wishing him good night, I returned to my bedroom.

As I opened my bedroom's door and walked in, a sudden realization struck me.

I have forgotten to ask Kuroko about the paper I needed to complete for Sir Eddie! I was too excited by today's dinner that I have forgotten to ask him. Should I just pick out randomly any quotes or should I...? No, no. If Sir Eddie would ask me the reason why I picked them, I wouldn't know what to say. The last thing I needed was to disappoint my father any further.

I walked to the library to retrieve my books that I had left on the table, when I heared the sound of music playing. It was the same melody that was played the night before. What was Kuroko doing playing at this hour?

Feeling a bit mischievous, I cranked open one of the large windows, snatching my books, and slid down on the moist grass. Running toward the sound, I noticed Kuroko playing through one of the windows. It was the same room, with the instruments piled all over. I stopped in my tracks and watched him for a while. His face was filled with concentration, with a touch of sadness and loneliness. It was like he was in his own world. His fingers were strumming softly against the strings, while he swayed the bow against the violin's strings. He was playing another piece that I did not recognize.

I moved in closer, on my toes, to get a better view, my fingers clenched on the window sill. Suddenly my fingers slipped, and I hit my chin.

"BLOODY HELL!" I snapped, cupping my jaw. My books that I brought with me was splattered all over the grass, forgotten.

I continued to curse out words, words that would perhaps make my father's blood boil, when I heard the window slid open.

"What are you doing?"

I looked up, speaking through my bloody teeth, "Bird watching. I saw a bird come by and was chasing it. Now do you happen to have a handkerchief on you, by any chance?"

* * *

**Later**

"If you wanted my help, you should have properly visited us, and asked for me."

I sat down on one of the cushions in the room, pushing away the music sheets. Kuroko handed me a glass of water and I gurgled the water to clean my mouth. He had let me in through the window, after I explained to him that I forgotten to ask him for help on my assignment that I was given.

"Then-" I spitted out the water, "it wouldn't have been as romantic, _my sweet Juliet_."

Kuroko frowned, "You joke too much."

"I need to entertain myself from time to time or I would go mad."

I set the glass of water down on the table in front of me.

"What are some of your favorite quotes from _Romeo & Juliet_?" I asked him directly, remembering why I came here.

"I thought you told me that your assignment was quotes that struck _you_?"

"Never mind that. I dislike this play, so there are no quotes that have 'struck' me. Therefore, I cannot complete this assignment. Now will you help me or not?"

"I don't know. I was hoping to practice a bit before going to bed. I have this duet to prepare for, you see..."

Oh, that was right. He was going to preform at a ball in Scotland. But did he not qualify since he was doing so solo, and only duets were accepted? Yet despite all that, he was still earnestly practicing. Was he hoping for someone to come to him and ask him to play in a duet? How silly! His mother did say that he hardly had any friends, so was he hoping for a miracle to grant him a partner?

Kuroko was playing with his violin he set on a nearby table. He was caressing it and touching it with his elegant, careful fingers, in such a loving way. His music was brilliant, too brilliant for him not to be eligible to perform. But how will he be able to play in such a state! He is too timid, too silent to be heard. If I knew about music, I would aid him, but father never hired someone to teach me the subject of music. He thought it was too silly, too unnecessary for the path he had created for me.

Surprising myself, I blurted out before I even knew what I was thinking, "If you like, I could join your competition and do a duet with you?"

Kuroko glanced at me, shocked.

"A-Are you sure? I mean, do you even know how to play?"

"Nope."

"So how will you assist me?'  
"I do not know. "

"Why are you smiling like that?"

Was I smiling?

"Because for the first time in my life, I am deciding to do something I want. For the first time, I actually want to be of some help to another. And for the first time, I am going to go against father's orders and join a music duet. I am not going to participate in the science fair he told me to do, but join a shy boy and do a duet with him when I don't even know not one bit of music."

I paused. Then I added.

"And on top of it all, I feel like Shakespeare is nothing but scum. And I loathe him and his plays and I could care less about the damned assignment."

...

...

...

Kuroko burst out laughing, covering his mouth as if he was surprised by his own reaction. I soon joined him and we laughed for what seemed like hours.

After we settled down, Kuroko glanced at me, unsure.

"What is it?"

"I...I don't think I will be able to find someone to do a duet with, but since you offered to help me...I could..." he trailed off.

"Could what?"

"I can teach you how to play music, or..."

"I think not. It would take some time and I wouldn't be able to master any instrument until then. Besides, you play so beautifully, I do not want to drain out your music with my average playing."

Kuroko blushed. Was he not used to compliments?

We sat down afterwards. While he continued practicing, I worked on my assignment, despite me declaring that I would not do it_. I shall just pick out quotes and explain their meaning, and that'll be that!_

As I continued writing, I asked Kuroko random questions, feeling incredibly bored. He would ignore some, while answer others.

"Do you love the color blue?"

"Yes."

"Any siblings?"

"No"

"Do you know why the sky is blue?"

"..."

"Have you ever fallen in love with object? Like that violin of yours?"

"..."

"Are you in love with yourself?"

"..."

"Do you know why-"

"Please shut up."

I laughed. Getting up from my seat, I walked toward where he was practicing.

"What are you going to perform at the ball?"

"It has to be original work. So I am trying to created a melody to play."

"Well...you just need to make a melody by simply writing music notes on paper? That does not sound too difficult, I take?."

"It is. In order to create a well-written piece, the notes have to play a melody that is unique and powerful. Emotions is a huge factor in music making."

"Is that so...?" I grabbed the sheet of music from his hands. "You know, even if I cannot play an instrument, I can teach myself how to _write_ music instead..."

"But how will that be a duet?"

"Simple. We can tell them that I wrote the melody, and you will perform it. If that does not satisfy them still, I could just sing alongside you and tap dance."

"Then we are sure to be disqualified." he sighed.

"If it is not against the rules, I believe we will be fine." I smiled.

Learning how to write music will be just like learning how to read Latin or do algorithmic. I could teach myself how to write music, if that is what it takes to join his duet.

"Alright, but no tap dancing." he raised his finger, giving in.

"Promise."

"But will your father allow you to join the duet?"

Sighing, I replied, "Leave that to me."

I grabbed my books from the table, and I bid him farewell. Jumping out the window, I walked back toward my home.

In order for me to help Kuroko, I'll need to focus on teaching myself music. That would mean less time for the science fair preparations. I just need to inform my father that I won't do it. He'll be furious, for sure.

Hopping in the window, I looked around the library. Moving toward the "M" section of the bookshelves, I searched for a instructional musical books. Grabbing some, I strolled toward my room, careful not to wake my father.

**The Next Day**

I walked down the long stairs, to join my father for breakfast. He was sitting on the table, drinking tea while reading the daily newspaper. Silently, I sat in the seat across from him, and picked up my cup of tea.

"Fath-"

"Did you come up with any ideas for the science fair?"

Interrupted, I set my cup down, before replying.

"No, I wanted to tell you something first..."

"Why not? You need to start on it as soon as you can." He said, ignoring me.

"I don't think I will."

He looked up from his newspaper, "What was that?"

Taking a deep breath, "Father. I wanted to tell you this when you told me that you placed me in this competition, but decided not to. So I shall tell you now, I never wanted to participate in the fair, nor do I care for it."

"You do not want to participate? Stop being absurd! Of course you are!"

"No, I am not. I won't have the time, and it does not interest me."

"Time? Pray tell me, what will you be doing instead?"

"I will be helping the neighbor's son with his duet."

Silence.

"Akashi, if this is another one of your silly jokes, drop it..."

"I am being completely serious."

"What brought this on? Why are you suddenly becoming defiant to me?"

"I am not becoming defiant, father. I am, for the first time, speaking for myself."

"It is that boy. You have been hanging around him, him and his music-obsessed family! Their son-"

"IT has nothing to do with Kuroko. Please do not bring him into this. It was I who offered to help him, not the other way around. Haven't you taught me to help others when they are in need, lest they bite you in the back afterwards?"

"True, but-"

"Therefore, I am going to be busy helping him with his duet and won't have time for the fair. I know all subjects but music, this would be a good learning experience for me, no?"

"Yes-"

"Then I see no problem. Father, I _want_ to help him. I always did as you tell me, never disobeyed you. Can I, for once, do something _I want? _Will you take this opportunity from me to finally make a _real_ friend, for the first time in my life?" I begged.

Half-convinced, he replied, "But what will the people say? That my son is too busy filling his head with music?"

"You do not have to phrase it like that. Just tell them that I am being a gentlemen helping our new neighbors"

Taking a sip of his tea, he sighed, giving in.

"Oh alright! Do what you must!"

Grinning, I jumped from my seat and pecked him on the cheek before exiting the room.

Feeling immensely happy, as I passed Annie who was sweeping the halls, I grabbed her hands and twirled her in a circle, leaving her blushing and frozen from shock.

* * *

**Note1: **I fixed all the family name misunderstanding, sorry about that! I hope the story isn't going too fast or slow...

**_Thanks for reading! Please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_That life is better life, past fearing death,_

_Than that which lives to fear_

-_Measure for Measure_. Act 4. Scene 3

After my morning sessions and another lesson with the infamous Shakespeare, I walked out of the house, heading toward Kuroko's. I promised father to return later for another doctor visit that he had planned for me. Delighted to tell him that my father agreed to our duet, I hurried on to Kuroko's house. Knocking this time at the front door, their servant led me to the instrument room where he always was in.

As always, he was fiddling with his violin, his back turned toward me. I shooed the servant away, and tiptoed behind him. Unaware of my presence, I covered his eyes and whispered in his ear, "Guess who!"

He yelped, and almost fell off his chair. Holding his violin tightly, his face brightened to a rose-colored red.

"You've frightened me! What were you doing?"

"I have some good news. Sit down." I grabbed a chair to sit next to him, ignoring his question.

Sitting down slowly, he asked, "What is it?"

"Father agreed to let me do the duet!" I exclaimed.

His blue eyes widened, "Really! That's fantastic!"

Without any of us thinking, we grabbed each others hands, intertwining our fingers, excited. Hugging Kuroko, I smiled. A smile that turned to a shocked expression as we both dropped our hands to our sides, just as quickly, realizing what we just did.

"A-Anyway, we should start working on our duet...thing."

Kuroko nodded.

_Why did I initiate the hug? _

"I've been studying music writing and I am starting to get a hang of it. I wrote a couple of notes down right here..." I took out the paper I had brought with me.

Looking over my shoulder, Kuroko glanced at it.

"What is that?"

"Why music notes of course!"

"It seems like you wrote the music like a mathematical problem..."

"Music is like math, half notes adds up to whole notes, and so on."

Kuroko sighed, taking the paper from me.

"You still have ways to go. This'll never work." he said, shaking his head. He turned away from me.

"What do you mean by that?! Hey!"

We spent the rest of the afternoon working on our music. Kuroko taught me how to write music by pointing out the difference in music notes, what rhythm means, and time signature. It was all fascinating and I really did _try_ to pay attention. I even mocked Kuroko by calling him "Sensei" but he would scold me and ask me to pay attention. Sometimes, I sat and found myself staring at him while he was talking. He looked tired and sleepy, his eye lids half-closed.

Fiddling around with his violin, sprawled on the floor, I asked him the question that has weighed on my mind since I met him.

"Why do you play music? What I mean to say is, is there a purpose to why you _do_ play music?"

Kuroko in the middle of his lecture, stopped and looked down at me from his chair, surprised by my question.

"I am not sure...my family is invested in the music industry so it might have had an effect on me...But i think it's mostly have to do with the fact that I simply love music. I love the idea of creating something my own, that delivers a message through sound without words. Just like poetry delivers emotions through a simple poem. Music is easier to fall back to, when I forget everything else."

"Forget everything else?"

"Ah...never mind."

Looking down at his violin, I slid my finger up and down one of the strings. It was just like him, a timid boy who communicates through music.

"I wish I could be like you. Having something special to do everyday, already thought of the future and what I wanted to do. It has always been what father asks me to do, so I never really thought what _I_ wanted..."

"Your father sounds like a strict man."

"He is." I sighed.

I fiddled with the violin, while Kuroko went back to working on music writing. I ran my fingers through the strings a couple of times, when a ballad that I liked popped into my mind. I began to sing softly.

_In Dublin's fair city where the girls are so pretty_

_I first set my eyes on sweet Molly Malone_

_As she wheels her wheelbarrow_

_Through the streets broad and narrow_

_Crying, "Cockles and Mussels alive alive O!_

_Alive alive O! Alive alive O!"_

_Crying, "Cockles and Mussles alive alive O!"_

I continued humming the rest of the ballad, when I felt Kuroko's gaze on me. I stopped.

"Is something the matter?"

"I think I have a great idea.."

"Really? Do enlighten me."

"How about you sing a ballad while I play on the violin for our duet? You are too distracted to learn about music writing, and your voice is lovely! It would be a waste to pass up this opportunity."

_Me? Sing?_

"Are you mad? I cannot sing, my singing talent is no worse than any other person!'

"But you are mistaken, I find it absolutely lovely..." Kuroko admitted, turning red.

"But...would that be acceptable? Does it abide by the rules?"

"Yes, it does."

"I do not know..."

"It is better than you writing a song for me to play on stage alone, since you cannot perform."

"True..."

He was absolutely right. There was no way in bloody hell I'll understand music writing, despite my eager efforts.

"Or I could reenact _Romeo & Juliet's _play on stage, while you play a sad, tragic melody in the background..."

"Absolutely not. Why is ever serious moment a joke to you?"

"I could not help myself, "I grinned. "I guess I shall pour my heart out and sing in our powerful duet!"

"I hope you do not frighten the crowd." Kuroko replied, sarcastically.

Getting up from the floor, I handed Kuroko his violin.

"Play my boy! And I shall sing my heart to you! As Shakespeare once said, _If music be the food of love, play on!"_

And so he played.

* * *

After leaving Kuroko, I returned in time for the doctor visit father had arranged for me. I walked in the hallway and headed toward the living room. Glancing to my right, I saw Annie sweeping the floor in front of the stairway.  
"Is the doctor here yet?" I whispered to her.

Averting her eyes, she nodded and pointed toward the guest room in the back.

Heading toward the guest room, I walked in.

"Good day."

"Oh Akashi, come in! Dr. Walter is waiting for you." Father grabbed my arm, leading me toward where the doctor was sitting.

From my very first impression of him, all I could think was that he looked like he was on the brink of death. His fingers curled like a claw, back arched, and a sea of wrinkles spread all over his skin. He was around the eighties at the very least. Why is this poor lad still working?

I shook his hand, careful not to break it and sat across from him. Father knelt to sit beside me.

"Your father...t-told me...you are preparing... for a musical duet...I take?"

Poor fellow, even talking will be the death of him.

"I am. I am helping Kuroko, our new neighbor's son with a duet that he is performing at a ball in Scotland." I explained.

"Ku...Kuroko you say? Tetsuya Kuroko?"

"Aye."

"I...I know that boy. Such... a good boy."

"You know of him, doctor?"

"Dr. Walter is our neighbor's family doctor, " Father explained to me.

"I see."

Every doctor visit father arranged for me, he always left me and the doctor alone. I wonder why he is still here.

"It is...too bad that...he caught that illness...that boy." The doctor suddenly said as he folded his hands, shaking his head.

"What illness?" I stood straight up, face scrunched in confusion.

"He is still...a young lad."

"Doctor, tell me what illness did Kuroko catch!" I raised my voice, impatient. Father pulled me back down.

"N-Narcolepsy"

"What is that?"

"A sleep disorder...It causes excessive sleepiness and...and frequent daytime sleep attacks. But his is...his is not too extreme." He nodded his head.

Narcolepsy? Why did Kuroko not tell me of such an illness?

"So...he is hit by sleep attacks and falls asleep? It does not sound too serious, I hope?"

"It is not...but I informed his parents...to make sure he is home...most of the time, for when he is hit by one of the...sleep attacks. Sometimes he could forget a bit from his memories before...the attack."  
Suddenly everything began to make sense. Why Kuroko stayed at home all the time, why he barely had any friends, why he was timid and confused all the time. And what he meant when he told me that music is something he could fall back to.

_Music is easier to fall back to, when I forget everything else._

The rest of the session went by and all I could think is that I needed to talk to Kuroko as soon as I could.

* * *

"Father, may I please head over to Kuroko?" I asked father after Dr. Walter departed.

"You have been hanging around that boy for too long. I need you to focus on your studies, Akashi..."

"It will be quick, I promise!"

"Akashi..."

_"Please."_

Father took off his hat and walked past me, letting out a huge sigh. "Do what you wish, " he said before walking up the long stairs.

* * *

"Hello, Ma'am. Is Kuroko in?"

"Oh, lookie who we have here!" Kuroko's mom grabbed me into a bear hug and squeezed me. "Aren't you a doll? Playing with my lil Kuroko, how nice of you...!"

Smothered between her breasts, I replied, "We _are_ friends."

After finally letting me free to breathe again, she pointed up.

"He is in his bedroom, the room in the far back upstairs. If he is not resting, you are free to speak with him."

Nodding politely, I walked up the stairs, toward where she told me he is. Tapping twice on the door, I pushed open.

Kuroko, wide awake, was sprawled on top of his bed. Upon noticing me, he stood up.

"Akashi, what are you doing here? Do you not have a doctor meeting today?"

Sitting down on the end of his bed, I replied, "I did. But it is already done. I came here to clarify something."

"And what would that be?"

"Dr. Walter, your family doctor, informed me that you had narcolepsy."

Kuroko froze.

"How come you did not tell me this? Did it occur to you that if you had a sleeping attack, I would be clueless on what to do?"  
"I am sorry. " Was all he said.

"You should be. What's it like?"

"Narcolepsy?"

_"What else?!"_

"It happens when I least expect it, although as I grow older it happens less often. I simply fall asleep without my intention, and wake up not knowing what happened. "

"So you lose some part of your memories, is that what you are implying?"

"Yes, but does not matter. I do not have any memories that are worth keeping, and its only a small part-"

I grabbed his shoulders, silencing him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? Don't be absurd! Memories are too precious for you to pass up as "unimportant'. Kuroko, you should cherish your memories more."

"Why...why are you so strung up on this? Do you have memories that you cherish?" he uttered, confused.

I removed my hands from his shoulders, "No. Not really. After mother died, my life is nothing but a written book."

"Oh." Kuroko slid his legs to the side of his bed, and looked down. He looked a bit uncomfortable.

Did he think I would change my opinion about him? That his illness would make me think of him differently? Or was it about the duet? If he is worried that I'll cancel our arrangement, he is terribly wrong. I was going to tell him that, but his pitiful expression caused me to think of something else. Feeling giddy, I took both his hands from his sides and pulled him up.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Relax. I had a ballad that I was hoping to sing for the duet and I want your opinion of it."

"But why are you grabbing me?" Kuroko tried to push away from me, but I gripped his arms tightly, not letting him escape.

"What I am trying to do, Kuroko, is teach you how to dance."

"I already know how, Akashi, now let go of me!"

"I shall not! You never know, we might need to dance in our duet. So let us be prepared for anything that might come our way." I swung him in a circle and began to sing.

_Yonder stands a pretty maiden,_

_Who she is I do not know,_

_I'll go court her for her beauty,_

_Let her answer yes or no._

Kuroko stopped resisting. Laying one of my hands behind his back, we swayed from side to side. Leading Kuroko, I grabbed one of his hands while his other sat on his side. He slowly began to match my rhythm, as he focused on my foot movements. He must have given up on stopping me. _Of course! He should know by now that I like things going my way_, I thought as I continued singing.

_'Pretty maid, I've come to court you,_

_If your favour I do gain_

_And you make me hearty welcome,_

_I will call this way again.'_

_'Sit you down, you're heart'ly welcome,_

_Sit you down and chat a while,_

_Sit you down, you're heart'ly welcome,_

_Suppose you do not call again?'_

_'Pretty little maid, I've gold and riches,_

_Pretty little maid, I've houses and lands,_

_Pretty little maid, I've worldly treasures._

_And all will be at your command.'_

I stopped singing, half way through the ballad. Kuroko was still in my embrace.

"There's more to the ballad, but I still need to memorize it. How was it?"

Kuroko, face close to mine, replied, "It sounds...wonderful." he breathed.

"Good. Kuroko you shouldn't worry a lot. I am not dropping the duet no matter what happens to you. And if something does happen to you, I'll stay by your side. Are we not friends? " I raised my eyebrows, questioning.

"Yes, yes we are. I am sorry for worrying you, I should have told you..."

"It's alright. Stop worrying."

He wasn't depressed anymore. The dance must have cheered him up. Feeling satisfied, I detach myself from him, and bowed.

"Thank you for this dance, young lady. Although your dancing skills were horrifying and in need of major instruction, I still enjoyed it nonetheless."

I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head. Kuroko had just smacked me.

"Oi! What was that for?"

We wrestled for a while, before his mother came in and asked me to leave. Bidding him and his family farewell, I returned home. It had begun to rain, and I decided to take my time walking back home. I always loved the rain. It was like all the noise in the world was drowned out by the sound of the rain.

"_Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow, _

_That I shall say good night till it be morrow!" _I yelled out in the rain.

Of course no one heard me.

**Note1**: Thank you for the reviews. I am aware that Akashi is a bit OOC, I had an idea that before his split-personality, he was a bit kinder based on the Teiko arc. I'm not sure why...If Akashi is too OOC for you, I apologize. Also, sorry if Kuroko's illness is too random, but I do have an idea where I am going with this, so you'll find out in the end :)

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_It is the stars,_  
_The stars above us, govern our conditions._  
_-(King Lear, 4.3.37)_

Yawning, I sat up and were greeted by a splash of sunlight rays pouring from my bedroom windows. Arching my back, I stretched, before getting up. As I dressed, I remembered how today was my last lecture about Shakespeare with Sir Eddie.

_Good riddance! _

The last thing I need is to learn more of that dimwit's tragic plays. His plays always had to have some kind of tragic end. Was he emotionally troubled man, with no reason to live but to write about his pathetic life through plays? I am not even sure what people benefit from reading his plays. _Yet, his writing did bring me a friend_, I thought.

Even so, his writing is horrible.

After I finished dressing, I walked out of my room toward the dining hall. The breakfast was already set on the table, but no one was inside the room. Shrugging, I sat down and helped myself to a cup of tea. I began munching on a piece of bread with spread cheese when Father walked in, followed by a man I did not recognize. Setting down the bread, I stood up.

The man motioned me to sit, "Sit down, my son! Do please continue eating."

"Yes, sir."

He was about the same height as father, a bit less than six feet. He was wearing one of those long, skinny hats matching to his long coat and boots. One of our servants who was trailing behind them, took his coat and hat and they sat down across me.

"Akashi, I like to introduce you to Sir Horace. He is a new business associate of mine." Father laid his hand on the man's shoulder, smiling.

_"And a friend_." Sir Horace added, chuckling.

"Of course, and that as well" Father agreed, passing him a cup of tea.

I wonder what father did to manipulate this fellow. Trying to ignore them, I continued eating while they spoke to one another. I have a session with Sir Eddie in a half hour. After I get over with it, I wanted to go to Kuroko afterwards for practice for our duet. After finding out about his condition yesterday, I would have thought our relationship would have changed. Thankfully it did not and we are back to practicing. _I still think we should surprise our audience at the ball by dancing,_ I thought grimly. I pushed that thought away, i didn't want to torture Kuorko into something out of his bounds.

"Akashi!"

I looked up to see the two men staring at me.

"Y-Yes?"

"Sir Horace just invited us to the new company we are planning to co-found together."

"New company?"

"Were you not listening? Sir Horace and I are planning to open up a textile factory with improved machines in Edinburgh. Our entrepreneur we are working with, invented a faster, more efficient machine to produce thread. Is that not wonderful?"

_To you_, it is.

"Yes. Seems like it would bring in many profits."

"Indeed. " Father agreed. "In order to prepare for its opening we need to go and check the building for renovations and work on finding workers or any volunteers from our other factories to be transferred there. It would take about a month to prepare for it, so in two days we'll be departing for Edinburgh. That way we could be done before its opening day."

"Let's not forget that we need to pay some lads to transfer the machines as well." Sir Horace added, enthusiastically.

"I did not know father you were leaving for a month." I also added.

"Not only me, you are tagging along. I can't have you in this house all alone. Besides, this would be a good learning experience for you, especially since you will be taking over the business when I am gone."

"What do you mean? Father, I have a duet to prepare for remember? The day of the competition is drawing near!" I complained.

Father, face turning into a stern expression filled with disapproval. He was probably bothered by the fact I was complaining to him in front of a guest, a business associate no less. But this is uncalled for! And I needed to address this!

Looking at me with a serious expression, he said, "Akashi, my job comes first, you know that. In order for you to inherit my work and money, you need to have an idea of what you will be dragged into. The business comes first, and that is final."

"But I promised Kuroko-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Kuroko this and Kuroko that! Ever since you befriended that boy, you have hung around him more often that I see you here. Duet, duet, duet! _That damned duet_, I should have never let you get away with that! Not only do you talk back to me now, but you disobey me! I want you to cut all ties with that boy. Tomorrow is your first lesson in the Anatomy subject and I want you to focus on that before getting ready to go to Edinburgh with me. _Do I make myself clear, boy_?!"

Clenching my teeth I replied coolly, "Yes, _Father."_

Sir Horace was sitting silently, watching our feud the whole time. Apologizing to him, Father resumed their conversation.

Angrily, I excused myself, claiming I had a lecture to attend to, and stormed out without another word. _He knew _that I was looking forward to this duet. _He knew _that I have practiced for it all this time. How could he just take this from me, without _my_ opinion?

Trudging toward the library, I found Sir Eddie waiting for me.

"You are here quite earlier than expected." I noted, nonchalantly.

The last thing I needed right now is for more Shakespeare. It seemed my own life was a Shakespearean play of which I play the fool who dies in the end.

"It is our last session and I need to make sure to deliver what I need to say or your father will be disappointed."

My father's tyrannical control must be getting to everyone, even to his close colleagues.

I sat down at the table, pulling out_ Romeo & Juliet_. Opening the book, I eyed the first sentence my eyes laid on.

_Romeo: Please grant my prayer so my faith doesn't turn to despair. _

_Juliet: Saints don't move, even when they grant prayers._

The irony.

* * *

After father ordered me to cut ties with Kuroko, I never went back to visit him since then. Even if I did try to, Father would have either a servant watch me or have me occupied with something he had planned for me. The new anatomy instructor came by the next day and he issued me to write reports for him to see each day. Sometimes father came by to listen to our lectures, watching me. As father worked on his paperwork and travel arrangements for us, the servants packed our belongings for the journey. To stay out of everyone's way, I stayed inside the library most of the time. I had already memorized the ballad i was going to sing for the duet, but alas! For what purpose? Our duet is no more.

It seemed all the energy that i had previously gained in my life after meeting Kuroko had been forcefully sucked out. Even Annie, our timid maid, noticed my change in attitude and sometimes would accompany in the library. She would sweep the room silently, even though it was clear to me that the floor was already clean.

One day, she spoke to me. I was flipping through one of the thick textbooks that my anatomy instructor assigned to me, when I noticed that she was standing close to me, a distance she never came close to me before. Looking up, I waited for her to muster her energy to speak.

"I-I..." She whispered.

"Yes?" I asked, politely and patiently.

"I heard the other servants speaking today...about Kuroko."

_Kuroko?_

"What were they saying?" I asked, interested. I did not want to scare her from speaking.

"I thought that you might need to hear this, "She said, her voice much clearer now. "The old lady in the kitchen was muttering about how he had one of his sleep attacks this morning."

"_WHAT_?" I stood up. "How come I was not informed of this?"

Picking up my books, "I need to go see him, I-"

Annie laid one of her tiny hands on top of mine. Surprising me and her both.

"C-Calm yourself, young master. _He is well_. If you go to him now, your father will be angry."

"Let him! I could care less!" I raised my voice.

"I do not wish for you to widen the bridge between you and your father. I...I have been watching you for quite a while, young master." She blushed. "You were always alone, lost in deep thought. But you've changed quite dramatically after meeting Kuroko. I could tell how much you care for him."

I looked down at her, shocked. Feeling suddenly guilty for misjudging her as any other unimportant maid, I calmed down.

"Thank you Annie. But all the more reason for me to go to him. Even...even if it means disobeying father!"

Annie looked into my eyes, as if she was searching for something I could not.

_"I knew it."_

"Knew what?" I asked, confused.

"You are in love with him."

I froze. In love? What did she mean by that?

"Don't be silly, how could I love a man?"

"Love cannot be stopped by such distinctions. Did Shakespeare not say once, _Love can transpose to form and dignity, Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, And therefore is wing'd Cupid painted blind, Nor hath Love's mind of any judgement taste?"_

"I see we have another Shakespeare lover." I commented, sarcastically.

"But his words are true!" She removed her hands from mine.

_Nor hath Love's mind of any judgement taste_

Did I really feel love toward Kuroko? But I do not even know the meaning of such a word, was not our relationship more _brotherly like?_

"Annie, I am going to Kuroko. If Father asks you-"

"I shall say you are resting in your chamber." she finished.

Smiling at her, "Thank you, _dear_ Annie. I shall repay you for this."

Hurrying, I went for Kuroko.

* * *

Knocking on Kuroko's front door, his mother opened. Her eyes were bloodshot.

"Oh, it is you. What do you need? Make it quick!"

Her reaction completely the opposite when she last welcomed me.

"I need to see Kuroko. May I-"

"So after not speaking to him for quite a while, you choose_ this time _to speak to him? I do no think so." She moved to close the door.

Sticking my foot between the wall and the door, I begged, "Please, ma'am. I cannot just leave things the way they are. I care about you son with all my heart. Trust me, let me speak to him."

Unsure, she looked at me. Finally, she sighed, shaking her head, giving in. She let me in.

"He is sleeping in his room, do not try to upset him."

_"I won't."_

I jogged up the long stairwell, reaching his bedroom door. Softly pushing it open, I found Kuroko sleeping silently on his bed, covers on top of him laid mid-stomach. His arms were folded around his chest, and an indentation by his side, signaling that someone was sitting by him not long before.

Closing the door behind me, I sat beside him on the bed. As I sat down, the added weight cause Kuroko to flip in his sleep, waking up. Squinting, he rubbed his eyes before noticing me.

"A-Akashi?"

"Morning, sleepy beauty."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, what else?"

He sat up slowly, yawning , before finally speaking.

"It took a sleep attack for you to come visit me?"

Pain flashed across my face as I registered his words. I wanted to explain to him why I could not come visit him, why i could not remain part of his duet, but no such words came out. I could not bring myself to explain. I knew if I did, i would be reminded how I was leaving him in a few days.

"No, but I knew I had to come visit you_. I must_."

"Must? You must be joking! It is another of your jokes! You haven't visited for days, and you come to tell me this? No apology?!"

"I _am not _joking."

"I do not believe you."

"Dammit Kuroko, can you please place yourself in my position for once?"

"How can I? I am not _you_, nor do I understand you. Are you not going to give me an explanation first?" He replied, angrily.

I did want to grant him an explanation, but it would only make matters worse. My father was already firm on taking me with him to Edinburgh, so It would not change a single thing. i looked at Kuroko, unsure what to tell him. Suddenly, he leaned toward me, his face planted on my chest. Shocked, I grabbed his shoulders to keep him from falling off the bed, looking down at him.

He was sleeping.

I froze for a second, and then without even realizing what I was doing, I held him in my arms. His face looked peaceful. His chest rising and falling, sleeping soundly. Touching his cheek, I thought sadly that he was going to forget my visit today. That he was going to forget this memory. It will be as if i did not visit him at all, and the sadder part still is the fact that I am leaving for Edinburgh and it will be like leaving him without any word. It broke my heart. I removed a couple of strands of his hair, smoothing it aside from his face.

"I am sorry, Kuroko. I wanted to tell you the truth but could not bring myself to break your heart. My father and I are leaving tomorrow...I do hope you could forgive me someday." I whispered softly.

I gently pushed him away from me and laid him on his bed, placing his head on the pillows. Sliding off the bed, I looked at him once more. His face looked much younger as he slept, innocent and young.

_Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, And therefore is wing'd Cupid painted blind, Nor hath Love's mind of any judgement taste_

_Who am I kidding? _I was madly in love with this boy.

* * *

The next day, the carriages were packed and ready to leave. I stood on our stairs watching the servants load the remaining luggage. I was dressed in a dark green suit, with a matching hat. Taking off my hat, I twirled it with my finger.

"Alright, that is all. Akashi, let's go!" Father called, as he walked down the steps.

Following father, I looked sideways at Kuroko's house, at the window of the instrument room. It wasn't clear, but I noticed a flash of blue dart past the window before entering the carriage.

* * *

"And our company will stretch over to this bank of the river..."

Sitting across father, I nodded as he pointed at the site on the map. Uninterested, I often found myself daydreaming as he spoke to me. And when he noticed I did, he stopped talking to me after a while. A couple of hours passed since we've been on the road, and I already felt tired. And completely bored.

_I wish I could have spoken to Kuroko before leaving_, I thought regrettably.

But it was too late. Sighing, I pushed back my hat that was slipping down my eyes and looked out the window. We were passing by a carnival that was being held in the streets. There was kids everywhere running, candy apples, and men dressed as clowns in all sorts of colors giggling.

"If I knew they are holding a carnival down this path, I would have asked them to take a different route." I heard father grumble, before adding, "Akashi, I forgot to ask you."

I looked back at him.

"How was the Shakespearean unit? Did it go by well?"

_Now he wanted to know about the lessons he hired for me?_

"It went well. I learned many of his plays. Sir Eddie focused primarily on _Romeo & Juliet _most of the time."

I did not feel like talking to him. It was like he forgot everything that happened, brushing it aside.

"Ah yes! I do remember! As a kid, I was a huge fan of Shakespeare. What was that line that stuck with me? Oh! It was, _It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves. _It reminds me each day that I control my own life and do as I wish. The line suits me, does it not?_"_

It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves.

_It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves._

The line echoed in my mind. Suddenly I felt like a complete idiot. A complete, utter idiot. What a dimwit I was? _It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves. _This line tells it all. I do not need my father to decide my destiny! Why should I let him take what I found meaningful in my life? What was I doing here with him, while my destiny was back home?

_It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves._

How silly it is that _Shakespeare_ is the one who has forged the things in my life until now. Well, Shakespeare, I will let you continue to do so for now.

I grabbed open the carriage door, ignoring my father surprised shout, and jumped out. I almost tripped over my feet, but I caught them and ran.

Not looking back, I continued running, face-planting into a couple of circus performers. Pushing them aside, I looked around. Running to the nearest carriage I spotted, I stopped the driver, standing in its way.

"Are you, by any chance, heading to Glasgow? Or anywhere near there?"

"No-"

I ran on to the next carriage, "Is there a chance for me to pay you to take me to Glasgow? It is an emergency, I promise to pay as much as you want!" I clutched my knees, panting.

The driver, sitting on the horse looked at me and asked, "Boy, are you alright?"

A women seated in the carriage, leaned out to look at me.

"John, let him come with us. I feel extremely dull sitting here alone inside the carriage. It is too hot in here. Let him accompany me to rid me of this boredom. At the very least I will have someone to chat with along the way. We need to get to the ball, and it is in Glasgow-"

"You are attending the ball in Glasgow?! Oh, do let me come!" I asked, looking back at the man named John.

"Oh _alright_, hop in lad."

I opened the carriage door and sat across the lady.

_I am coming Kuroko._

* * *

**Note1: **Akashi is like Romeo chasing after his Juliet =DDD

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Why rather, sleep, liest thou in smoky cribs,_  
_Upon uneasy pallets stretching thee,_  
_And hush'd with buzzing night-flies to thy slumber,_  
_Than in the perfum'd chambers of the great,_  
_Under the canopies of costly state, _  
_And lull'd with sound of sweetest **melody**? _  
_-Henry IV_

"Sweetheart, are you feeling well? Your knees haven't stopped trembling since we departed." The women asked me, fanning herself. She was sitting across me, dressed in a long, velvet dress with a flower pattern. Her hat was twice the size of her head.

No am not _well_. I felt like I did something I should regret and yet, I felt _excited. Excited_ that I stood up to my father, _excited_ that I am doing something for myself for once.

_No__._

For the sake of my relationship with Kuroko and my promise to him. All I could hope is that I will make it in time for the competition and that Kuroko is not disqualified because of my absence.

"I am just a tad bit nervous, is all." I breathed.

"Nervous? Darling, you look like you are running away from something that is chasing you!"

That's not right, I wanted to tell her, I am running _toward_ something, not away.

"I just need to make sure to get to the ball on time." I explained.

"Ah! So you have a lover waiting for you there, I take? Who is the lucky girl, if I may ask?"

"It is a boy actually." I pointed out, bluntly.

Let her think what she wants. I can take the hate, insults, all that. I do not care for reputation or what people will say. I want to live my own life they way I want. And I want to live it with Kuroko.

Eyebrows raised in surprise, the women did not say anything for quite a while.

Finally, she commented, "For you to be in such a state, I can tell how much that boy means to you."

Surprised by her reaction, I nodded. She was not going to mock me?

"I am Lady Elizabeth, but you can address me as Lizzy." She extended her hand, introducing herself.

Shaking it, before planting a kiss on the back, respectfully, "Thank you, ma'am. I am indebted to you. Oh, and my name is Akashi Seijirou."

"It is no trouble at all, Akashi." She leaned back. "Is there a particular reason why you and your friend are attending the ball? Any relation to the family hosting it?"

"None at all. We are performing in the competition, or at least I hope we do if he does not get disqualified..."

Looking out the window, I noticed that we past the carnival and all around us was miles of farmland. Glasgow was in the town beyond this location. _Almost there..._

Arching one of her thin eyebrows, she asked curiously, "Why would you be disqualified?"

I was debating whether or not to tell her, but since she kindly offered me a ride, I might as well. But that was not particularly the main reason why. I wanted to release all my emotions jumbled inside me and to, primarily, assure myself that I made the right choice.

"I...I messed up." I admitted. "My friend, Kuroko and I has been working on a duet for sometime. But then my father, _who is absolutely stubborn_, did not allow me to go to the ball for our duet. And I chose to listen to father and leave him, even after everything we've been through. But today, for the first time in my life, I am disobeying my father by going to the ball, regardless, and I feel _thrilled. _Do not misunderstand me. I am not using Kuroko as a way to rebel against my father. If he did not come storming into my life, I would still be controlled by my father and my life continuously being led and carved by him, without my consent nor opinion. But Kuroko, _Kuroko_, made me realize that there is more to life. And he did so without _one _single word. He did it through _music. His passion _and love for music, despite his illness, did not waver. And it was so ..._so inspiring!" _

Lady Elizabeth who was listening intently to my story, finally asked, "And how do you feel about this boy? Will you disobey your father even further for him?"

"Ma'am, I shall even go to the depths of hell for him. I have found the source to the meaning of my life, I am not going to let anyone take it from me. Be it my father or anyone else." I replied, gravely.

The carriage ride continued.

* * *

After a tiresome ride, we finally reached Glasgow. The rest of the way, Lady Elizabeth was telling me how her husband is a friend of the man hosting the ball, here in Scotland. I tried to pay attention to her, politely, but kept darting my eyes out on the road to see if we were any closer.

Right when we turned toward the residence of the ball, we were greeted by a huge crowd, entering the mansion. Most of who I saw were either business men, with their women tagging along, or family of the home, or contestants attending for the competition.

John stopped the carriage in front of the entrance, where the guests were entering. I was about to jump out and run inside, when Lady Elizabeth grabbed my sleeve, stopping me.

"Where are you going, boy? Do you not know that you need to check in at the door? Strangers aren't allowed inside unless your name is registered."  
_What?_ I did not hear anything about that!?

"But I am one of the competitors of the comp-"

"Did you not say that your friend thinks you are not coming? He must have been assigned a temporary partner instead."

Someone was paired with Kuroko? _Besides me?!_ What? Who?

"What do you mean? Are you implying that I cannot play with Kuroko? What is this nonsense! I am still going!" I shoved her aside, but she grabbed the back of my vest, halting me.

"WAIT! They will stop you at the door, even if you try going in. Since I am related to the family, I can let you in. But will you please be patient?"

"But-"  
"_That is enough._ Just follow my lead."

She let go of me, and I stood out, and helped her down. Walking toward the entrance, she spoke to the man standing.

"Lady Elizabeth." She announced.

"Good day, ma'am." The man scanned the book he was holding, finding her name. "You may enter, have a nice time."

Then he saw me standing beside her.

"And your name, sir?"

"He is with me. An escort of mine, but his name is not registered. " She added.

"I cannot let you-"

"Its alright. The family of this home is related to me. They'll understand."

"But-"  
She walked up to his face and grabbed his ear, "Now, _young man_." pulling his ear, " I said I am bringing him with me inside _because I can_. Will you let an old lady like me, go into a ball all alone? _Will you?_"

The man, the dickens scared out of him, shook his head quickly, letting us in, without a another word.

I have underestimated her greatly.

Grabbing my arm, she dragged me inside, "Did I not say it will work?" She grinned, slyly.

Laughing, I claimed, "Women can be frightening creatures."

"Which is why you prefer men instead?" She shot back.

"Yes, I think so."

We passed a couple of guests and entered the main room. The room was large, with golden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Packed, guests dressed in long dresses in variety of colors and men in their black suits stood, drinking and chatting. The stage was located in the back of the room. It was wide enough to fit about ten people on stage and long enough that it did not take away space from the ball room. There were no performers in sight.

Lady Elizabeth who I gave my arm to , pulled my elbow and pointed to a door behind the stage.

"I think all the performers are inside there. "

We walked up to the door, after pushing our way past the guests. Finally reaching the door, I turned the door knob, only to find that I could not.

"It is locked. " I informed her.

"That must mean that you'll have to wait until they come up from behind the stage."

"By then, he'll come out to perform, and how will I stop him? I need to tell him that he does not require a temporary partner to perform with him_, because I am here!"_

Lady Elizabeth sighed._"For when we rage, advice is often seen_ _by blunting us to make our wits more keen."_

I let go of my hand that I offered to her, and grabbed my head, before groaning, "Why must he follow me everywhere? _WHY?"_

"Have you gone mad?" She suggested.

"I always thought I was mad. But not as mad _as him!"_

"Do you not like Shakespeare? How silly! We live in the era of the romantics! I thought you, of all people, would be drawn to Shakespeare and his romantic plays, lover boy."

"You are terribly mistaken. But never mind that! What am I to do now?" I bent down on the floor.

"Get up boy! You are embarrassing yourself. When he comes out on stage, just go to him!" She criticized me.

I could care less about embarrassing myself. I'll sleep on the floor if I wanted. Why must reputation matter?

I looked up at her, "And when I do, I am going to push his new partner off the stage and take his place?"

"Yes, yes! Do what you want! Now get up!"

And so I did.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day standing next to Lady Elizabeth, while she spoke to her friends attending the ball. I would shake hands with them politely, but was too nervous and distracted to chat. I kept darting my eyes back to the stage, expecting to see Kuroko standing there, but to no avail.

After what seemed forever, someone who was in the crowd, went up onto the stage, calling everyone to quiet down. They were about to begin.

"Hello! And welcome! My name is Sir Scott Francis, but you all may call me King of the Scots." He grinned.

The crowd laughed.

"Getting down to business, I shall announce that we are going to begin the competition. We have a lot of eager competitors today, with wonderful musical talent. As you were informed, the winners will be hired to play for his majesty himself, based on their musical talent." The crowd, clapped enthusiastically.

"The judges will be myself and two other associates of mine. Good luck, and let us begin!" He jumped down from the stage and the lights in the room darkened. Standing next to Lady Elizabeth, I watched from the corner of the room.

A young girl in a long green dress walked up on stage, and began to play on her flute.

This was going to take some time and I felt like exploding.

* * *

After watching a old man and his wife playing piano, two girls banging drums, and a annoying performance of two lads with the bagpipes, a tall boy walked up onto stage with his Piccolo. He grabbed a chair that was set aside for the performers on the stage and brought it to the middle and sat. Watching him, he began to play. And then I heard a familiar sound. Walking behind him from behind the curtains, Kuroko timidly stood next to the boy and rested his bow on his violin's strings.

My heart contracted as I saw his expression. He looked terrified and miserable. As if he could not withstand the large audience, all eyes set upon him. Mustering up courage, I shoved past the crowd standing in front of the stage.

The tall boy played on with his piccolo, not caring if he was off or if he should slow down for Kuroko. Its sound completely out of place beside Kuroko's lovely melody.

I kept pushing, when I heard Kuroko begin to play the melody that we created together. Reaching the stage, I apologized to the grown man I shoved into the woman standing by him, when I hopped onto the stage. Kuroko, upon noticing me, abruptly stopped playing.

Ignoring him, I walked toward where the tall boy, who was still playing, and grabbed his piccolo.

Shocked, he looked up at me.

Leaning in, I whispered in his ear, "I want you to kindly get off this stage right now. You are playing with my man and I want you to get away from him. _He is my partner_, not yours. He belongs to me and I would like to play with him right now."

I shoved his piccolo to his chest.

My smile must have been absolutely terrifying because he almost fell off his chair. He ran off the stage.

Turning around, I announced to the crowd.

"I am sorry for the confusion. I arrived late to ball, and I finally reunited with my Cinderella. We'll play our real duet shortly."

The crowd, at first confused, laughed at my joke. Shrugging, I turned toward Kuroko. I wasn't even joking.

Walking up to Kuroko, I pushed the chair out of the way.

"A-Akashi? What are you doing here?" He asked, confused and shocked.

"I'll tell you everything later. I promise to you. We should focus on our duet right now, alright?"

Kuroko, although looked hesitant, nodded in agreement.

Standing next to him, we faced our audience.

Lowering my voice I informed Kuroko, "Do no be intimidated, play as you always do. With your eyes closed, and pretend no one is around you but me."

His closed his eyes.

He began to play. It was a soft melody, sad and quiet, and familiar. After a few minutes, when it was my cue to being, I began to sing. The song that I did not finish singing to Kuroko the last time I sung it to him while I taught him how to dance.

_Yonder stands a pretty maiden,_

_Who she is I do not know,_

_I'll go court her for her beauty,_

_Let her answer yes or no._

Looking at Kuroko, I continued.

_'Pretty maid, I've come to court you,_

_If your favour I do gain_

_And you make me hearty welcome,_

_I will call this way again.'_

_'Sit you down, you're heart'ly welcome,_

_Sit you down and chat a while,_

_Sit you down, you're heart'ly welcome,_

_Suppose you do not call again?'_

Kuroko whose eyes were closed, opened and met my mine. It was like we were alone, back at our instrument room back home. Him playing his violin, while I sung alongside him, before mocking him, and him scolding me to get serious. There was no one around us, but ourselves. The melody that tied our fate together and eventually reunited us.

_'Pretty little maid, I've gold and riches,_

_Pretty little maid, I've houses and lands,_

_Pretty little maid, I've worldly treasures._

_And all will be at your command.'_

Kuroko begin to increase the force of the melody as he pressed down his bow. The melody matched my own voice, whenever I raised my voice or lowered it. It was like we were in sync.

_'What do I care for your worldly treasures?_

_What do I care for your houses and lands?_

_What do I care for your gold and riches?_

_All that I want is a nice young man.'_

_'Why do you dive so deep in beauty?_

_It is a flower will soon decay,_

_It's like the rose that blooms in summer_

_When winter comes, it fades away.'_

Kuroko slid the bow across the string, letting out a soft sound, before he stopped playing. The crowd was completely silent, eyes glued to us. Singing out the last couple lines, I looked at Kuroko.

_'My love wears the tarry trousers,_

_My love wears the jacket blue,_

_My love ploughs the deep blue ocean,_

_So, young man, be off with you.'_

Surprising Kuroko, and shocking the crowd, I grabbed Kuroko's hand and brought him close to me, before turning to look at the audience.

I repeated.

_So, young man, be off with you.'_

_So...young man, be off with you..._

Kuroko who was scared witless at the beginning, clenched my hand, as we both grinned at each other, before bowing to the crowd.

Slowly, the sound of clapping grew, before we heard whistles and the muttering of "_Wonderful_" and "_Spectacular performance. "_

Sir Scott Francis walked up to the stage and stood by us.

"What a touching performance! I was not informed that we had also a singer in amongst our competitors! Everyone give them another round of applause for their emotional, touching performance!"

Bowing again, we walked behind stage.

Pushing past the curtain, I pulled Kuroko, who was still holding onto my hand, toward the back. Nodding thanks to the contestants who congratulated us on our performance, I pulled Kuroko out the back door, outside where no one was around.

"Akashi, where are we going?" Kuroko looking side to side. I ignored him and kept tugging him along. I led him to the gardens behind the massive house where the ball was.

Stopping, I let go of him.

"Kuroko, I want to apologize to you." I told him directly.

"W-"

"Let me tell you everything first, alright? Just...just let me get this... all out, please?"

Kuroko bit his lip, before nodding. _Go ahead._

"Kuroko, when I first met you, I thought you were nothing but a rich boy's son who had nothing better to do than drink tea and talk about how much money your family has, or which girl you are going to fool around with next and ruin her life like those conceited Frenchmen-"

"Akashi, get to the point."

"Ah...right, sorry." I took off my hat, rubbing my forehead.

Kuroko sighed, "Well at least your personality is still intact."

I laughed nervously, "You'll find that I did not change one bit since I last saw you, in fact."

Exhaling, I continued, "The day I last saw you, I was informed by my father that he was opening up a business in Edinburgh and he wanted me to accompany him. The day we were supposed to go to Edinburgh was -"

"The day of the ball?" Kuroko finished.

"_Yes._ He refused to let me go to the ball and I wanted to inform you. I was desperate, I _had_ to tell you. But Father did not allow me to. I felt miserable, and I felt like I let you down. I could not face you afterwards, so when I found out you had one of your sleep attacks, I quickly went for you."

"You did?"

Smiling sadly, I explained, "I did. But afterwards you had another of your sleep attacks, so you may not remember..."  
"What did you do...when you visited me?" he asked.

"I attempted to apologize to you, but then you demanded an explanation. And then you had your attack and I ..." blushing furiously, "I held you in my arms...before leaving."

Kuroko looked away, before saying, "C-Continue."

Gulping, I continued, "Well, the next day, my father and I left for the road. And when we passed by a carnival, I sort of jumped out and left my father in the carriage. I remembered how that I should think for myself and not let him control me anymore. And yes, I know, I should have realized this sooner. Then, I found a women who was also heading to the ball, Lady Elizabeth and she allowed me to accompany her. And...here I am." I finished my tale.

Kuroko was silent for a moment before saying, "You thought I was mad at you?"

Confused, I replied slowly, "Yes? I did abandon you...Kuroko"

"Sure, I was upset. You suddenly stopped visiting and the duet was drawing near. But then my father told me that you and your father left the other day, and I knew right away that he made you go with him. I know you would not just abandon me at the very end, after all our hard work. So, no, I am not mad at-"

Thrilled that Kuroko did not judge me, thrilled that he did not hate me, and thrilled that I was the idiot who was over thinking everything, I grabbed Kuroko's tie and kissed him.

I have kissed girls before, at balls, dinners, parties, and in all sorts of places. Every kiss was just like the one before, and each of them, I felt was no special than the other. But right now, kissing Kuroko I realized the hidden warmth within me resurface, the urge to consume him into me and make him _mine._ To show the world that he belonged to me, because he showed me the escape to my life. He showed me what it feels like being happy and the meaning of _love._

Kuroko who was holding onto his violin a moment before, dropped it from his hands when I planted my lips on his. It landed onto the wet grass, forgotten.

Sliding my fingers on his cheeks, i familiarized myself with his cheekbones, his jaw, and down to his chin. Stepping closer to him, I sealed all the distance between us.

Kuroko gasping for breath, laid his hands on my chest. I was only a bit taller than him, making it easier for us to reach each other. Kuroko kissed me back, hungrily clenching my red hair. He tugged softly, pulling me to him. Groaning, I clasped his hips, as I tasted his soft lips. We stayed locked in our embrace, with all the sound in the world drowning out.

Eventually, we broke our kiss and looked at each other. His blue eyes, smoldered, and my lips, taut. Our eyes were locked up and we were so lost in our own moment that we did not hear someone walk up behind us.

Frantically, we let go of each other.

It was Lady Elizabeth.

"Lady Elizabeth, we did not notice you were there! Ah..." Unsure what to say, I stopped talking.  
"Of course not dear. You were too busy."

Blushing, I could not form a retort.

Kuroko, who was standing silently behind me, watched our talk.

"Oh dear! Don't hide behind him, let me get a look at your face." Lady Elizabeth walked past me and grabbed Kuroko. She held his tiny head between her hands.

"Aren't you a doll? My! What beautiful eyes you have! Makes a woman jealous, I tell you. Add a bit makeup and dress you in women clothing and you'd make the perfect lady!"

"Leave him alone." I told her, annoyed.

Grinning at me, she released him.

"I was searching for you, bringing along news for you two. But I did not expect to see you in an lover's embrace, my, I should have waited until things heated up..."

"Lizzy!"

"Yes, yes! I came to inform you that you two did not win the competition. " She said, bluntly.

"And so?" I asked.

Did she actually think that losing would be such a great deal? Looking at Kuroko, I noticed that he felt the same. Winning or losing was the last thing on our minds right now. I just wanted her to leave us, so I can spend more time with Kuroko, whatever time we had left.

"And so...I spoke with my husband after he also watched your performance. I asked him if we could hire you as our source of music and entertainment for our balls and dinners. I am not sure if I told you this, but I am also related to his Majesty the King as well and I can work out something for you two."

God! Who else is she not related to? She was related to everyone! Next thing she'll inform me, is that she is my lost grandmother that I did not know about.

_Wait._ What did she mean as to hiring us?

This time it was Kuroko who spoke up, "If you are going to hire us to play for all your balls, would that mean that we would have to live with you and your family?"

"Aren't you a intelligent one! That is exactly what I mean. Akashi, you scored yourself a good one!" She nudged me.

I frowned. I was getting tired of her taunting.

"We have a guest house on our estate that is left for any family members who wanted to spend the night at our home. But I am willing to allow you two to live there, on the condition that you will play your music for us at each of our events. Actually, the only reason I attended this ball today was to look for promising musicians to hire. After hearing your story, I was deeply intrigued."

Kuroko and I looked at each other. Should we accept her offer? But that would mean Kuroko leaving his family behind and it would make matters even worse between my father and I. And yet, _why not?_ Why shouldn't we drop everything and go? Kuroko loved music and this offering is good for him. I still do not know what I want to do with my life, but i do know that I want to live it with Kuroko. This opportunity may never come again.

"I-"

"We say yes." Kuroko abruptly agreed.

I looked at him, shocked. "You say...yes?"

"Yes. I always wanted to be hired to play as a musician, it is all I thought of and always wanted. But after meeting you, I realized that I could not leave you behind. Not with your father controlling you. So yes. _YES_."

Staring at him, I realized that his feelings for me was the same as my feelings for him. We did not want our time together to end. I could tell by the look in his eyes.

Looking back at Lady Elizabeth who was waiting for our reply, I uttered, "What he said."

She smiled.

_"Good._ We'll be happy to have you."

* * *

**Note1: **Sorry for posting this late! I had things going on and did not have time to write this.

**Note2: **Ahhh so our Romeo and Juliet ends up together! But do you know the fate of Romeo and Juliet in the end?

**Note3:** Just kidding, i'm not into tragic stuff. Akashi also agrees with this.

**_Next chapter will be the last! Thanks for reading!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Epilogue._**

_"One fairer than my love? The all-seeing sun  
Ne'er saw her match since first the world begun."  
- William Shakespeare,__Romeo and Juliet_, 1.2

* * *

The room was dark, the sun still not risen up yet. The cool air hanging just above, signaling that the winter was soon to arrive. I was shirtless, but the cold didn't bother me much. Folding my arms behind my head, I looked up at the ceiling, feeling peaceful and content. I did not want to get out of bed, not yet. Solidifying this moment, I emptied my thoughts and sighed.

Looking sideways, I saw him lying beside me, sleeping softly without a care for the world. His face was smoothed over, calm and composed. I stared at his chest, rising and falling. Smiling, I rolled over and pushed the strands of hair that has fallen over his eyes. _He needed a haircut, _I thought. But he looked so adorable and scruffy.

I must have been caressing him for too long, that I ended up waking him.

Opening his eyes, he squinted at me, before yawning and rolling onto his back.

"Why are you up so early?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep."

"You think too much."

"I do. But mostly about you." I teased him.

Rolling over, I laid myself on top of him, pulling him in for a quick kiss.

Breaking away, he muttered, "You fool around too much as well. How am I suppose to sleep from now on?"

"You're no fun." I complained, groaning.

"I guess the couch, or the other room will do..." He offered, looking up, trying to think.

"_I_ think_ not_. I'm not letting you go anywhere." I grinned. I grabbed his arms, setting them over his head, trapping him.

"_Akashi..." _he moaned, "_Cut it out."_

Laughing out loud, I released him and slid off him, sitting on the bed beside him.

"Didn't Lady Elizabeth tell us about hosting a party for her husband today in honor of his birthday? I guess will be playing at it as well. You know, ever since she brought us in, she would leave us on our own, only to call us when she had something going on. Such an amazing women..."

...

...

"_Hey!_ Are you listening to me?"

He rolled onto his side, facing away from me.

"No. I am trying to sleep."

I continued, "And on top of all that she gave us a home to live in. She even went as far as convincing our families to let us move out. She even put father in his place. I never saw a women stand up to him the way she did! I could tell that he was terrified of her and he wanted her to go away, so he agreed to everything she said. I never thought I'd see a day where father is being controlled by someone else. Although, mother did have some kind of control over him before she died...Maybe that's why I like her so much, she reminds me of my own mother."

I must have been rambling too much because he rolled onto his back and stuffed the pillow onto of his face.

"She was even kind enough to let Annie, our maid, to come along to live with us. Annie generously offered to come and help us keep our new home tidy. Isn't she also amazing?"

Annoyed, he murmured through the pillow, "If you stop going on and on how amazing everyone is, I would think so. As you can see, it is still dawn and I am trying to sleep."

I grinned, mischievously. _Was he jealous?_

I shoved the pillow off his face and began to tickle his stomach.

"W-what...Akashi...Stop!" He burst out laughing.

The sun rose, it was now morning, and I did not let Kuroko sleep at all.

* * *

After breakfast, we thanked Annie for the meal before exiting the house.

Kuroko was walking in front of me, holding his violin case.

"Do you remember what song we are playing today?"

"Yes."

"Have you memorized it by now?"

"Yes."

I jumped on top of the well by our house, careful to not lose my balance.

"You're going to fall in." Kuroko commented.

"No I won't."

"We'll have to practice before the party, you know..."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Standing up straight, I looked up to the blue sky. I shouted,

_"O Romeo, Romeo,_

_wherefore art thou Romeo?"_

Kuroko staring at me, sighed.

"Did you not hate that play?"

"I do. Always will. But I realized that even the things you hate, you could find some good in them. Just like how my hatred of Shakespeare somehow gave me you."

"I don't think that's the reason why..."

"Whatever you say, my Juliet. " I grinned. "Now, will you please continue what comes next, my Shakespearean expert?"

Sighing, he muttered under his breath, "_What am I going to do with you" _before playing along.

"_Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,_

_And I'll no longer be a Capulet."_

"Good! Wonderful job at memorization! Bravo! Do you not think this line is befitting to us?"

"How so?"

"Why I denied my father and you denied your family for our eternal love!"

"I did not deny my-"

_"_It is like we are part of the play itself! How wonderful! It is fate I say! Shakespeare, how dare you write a play about us! Off with his head! "

"You are a fool." Kuroko replied, simply.

Jumping down, I ran past him, looking back to say, "_Better a witty fool than a foolish wit!"_

"Another Shakespeare quote. Sometimes I wonder if you truly hate Shakespeare or you are trying to fool everyone by saying you do." Shaking his head, he followed me.

* * *

_The End._

* * *

**Note1:~~**_ Two chapter release today! ~~_

**Note2:** Thank you to all those who were following this story and reviewed. I enjoyed writing it and hope you enjoyed reading it as well. I knew I had to end it with Shakespeare just like how I started it with Shakespeare.

**_Until then, THANK YOU FOR READING!_**


End file.
